Open Your Eyes
by Jane Dawson
Summary: Jefferson returns to convince Emma that he is not mad. Mad Swan.
1. Leap of Faith

**A/N: Rated T for now. I'm really not sure if I'm going to add to this, but if I do I'm not so sure if the contents will be rated T.**

**Please, let me know what you think and if you'd like me to write more. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

**Emma**

It had been weeks since that crazy man had kidnapped her and Mary Margaret. She would've liked to have said that it was all in the past, but she'd be lying. She just couldn't get Jefferson out of her head. Every night since he disappeared, she'd sit on the edge of her bed and just stare at his hat that she had tossed in corner of her room.

_What in the world could've happened to him?_ She'd ask herself.

Hours passed, and she was still frozen in place, countless possibilities racing through her mind; of course, all the possibilities were positively mad, though none quite as mad as Jefferson's theory. She knew that he truly believed he was the Mad Hatter. She could see the truth in his eyes.

_Those piercing blue eyes._

Just as quickly as the thought had crossed her mind, she shook it away.

_Why am I still thinking about him? First thing in the morning, I'm throwing out that stupid hat._

She took off her boots with great relief and finally got under the covers.

_Maybe tonight will be different. Maybe I won't dream about that mad man. _She hoped and prayed, but she knew it was useless.

She turned off her bedside lamp and her heavy lids fell over her eyes. She braced herself for yet another night filled with dreams inevitably breached by Jefferson's insane, yet impossibly charming disposition.

Although she is usually quite intuitive, as she tossed and turned in her bed, she failed to detect the purple aura that seemed to be emanating from the corner of her room.

**Jefferson**

As the purple smoke cleared, he found himself in an unfamiliar room. He took in his surroundings and noticed a something squirming in the bed. He tip toed towards the bed to find out who this stranger was. Before he even saw her face, he could tell who it was when he saw her flowing blonde hair against her alabaster skin.

_Emma._

She finally stopped fidgeting.

_She looks so peaceful. _He thought. _ Maybe I should go._

Hesitantly, he turned away from Emma. What he really wanted to do was lie next to her, to hold her close to him; that's all that occupied his mind while he was back in his own world.

When he placed his hand on the door knob, he heard a whisper.

"Jefferson."

Thinking he had been found out, he swiftly turned around to explain himself. To his surprise, Emma was still sound asleep.

Again, she whispered, "Jefferson."

_Is she… Is she dreaming about me?_

He silently rushed to her side and kneeled next to the bed. For hours, he stayed by her side, listening to her drowsy babbling about his hat, Wonderland, insanity, and his sweet Grace.

Once he had heard quite enough, he decided to take a look around before he departed. Emma didn't have many belongings. He made his way around the room until he finally reached the love seat that sat in the corner of the room beside Emma's bed.

He sat there for hours, watching her sleep, wishing he could sleep next to her.

Thoughts of Emma ran through his mind as the weight of his exhaustion settled in his chest and finally consumed him.

~:~:~

His eyes opened as he stirred from his sleep. Although his vision was blurred, he able to make out a slim silhouette as the sleepiness left his eyes. Once he could see clearly, he was face-to-face with a disgruntled sheriff.

"Emma." He whispered as he attempted to stand, only to be yanked back into his seat. He looked down to see what was holding him back. "You tied me up?" He asked in disbelief.

"Doesn't feel so good does it?" She put her hand on her gun holster. "Now, how did you get in here?"

He chuckled darkly. He knew she wouldn't believe him if he told her, but he had to give her an answer. He nodded toward the corner of her bedroom.

"Wh-what are you-" She turned her head to where he was looking. "Jefferson, do you really expect me to believe you got in here through that ridiculous hat?"

"I expect you to believe the truth."

"Then, why don't you let me have it?"

"God," he scoffed, "you know what Emma, you really need to start going on a little faith every once in a while. Why do you refuse to believe what I tell you?"

"I only believe in what I see."

_So stubborn. How could I possibly make her-_

An inspired, almost evil smile widened across his face. "Come with me."

Emma automatically went on the offensive. "Go with you where?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you said you only believe in what you see, not in what people tell you." He retorted.

He could tell that the sheriff was impressed by him. Not many people had the guts to challenge her. "Alright, I'll humor you." While she was untying him, he couldn't help but notice how soft her skin looked, how sweet her hair smelled.

_Oh, God. She is so beautiful._

Once he was freed, he glided over to his hat. "You ready?" he beamed.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure."

Emma walked reluctantly towards him as he placed the hat in the middle of the bedroom. After spinning it in it's place, he rushed Emma backwards, with his arm outstretched in front of her, pushing her against the wall.

"Stand back." He whispered.

**Emma**

The hat kept spinning and spinning, until it finally started slowly levitating, leaving a gaping hole in it's place which grew bigger with each passing second. She gasped as the purple smoke blanketed her entire room. Jefferson smiled; he was finally getting through to her. She slowly made her way to his side as she tried to comprehend what was happening.

Holding out his hand to her, he yelled above the harsh wind, "Shall we?"

She looked up at him and into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Can this really be happening?"

"Open your eyes and you tell me."

Composing herself, she placed her shaky hand in his, and for the very first time, she took a leap of faith into the unknown.


	2. Dreaming

**A/N: I just want to apologize for the fact that I can't update as frequently as I would like to. I have a lot on my shoulders what with school and rehearsal for the Spring play.**

**Anyway, thank you for all you're wonderful reviews! It really makes me happy to know that you guys like it.**

**Jefferson**

"Now do you believe, Emma?" He said as they landed in the room of doors. With hope in his heart, he turned to her.

_She's passed out. A common side effect when going through the hat for the first time. No matter, when she wakes up, she'll finally see and she won't have any choice but to believe. Of course, she is so stubborn she'll consider anything but the truth that is right in front of her._

She began to stir.

**Emma**

She woke up in a room full of doors that seemed to be closing in on her with every passing second. All the doors were different shapes, sizes, and colors. The most peculiar door wasn't even a door at all; it was a mirror.

_Looks like something straight out of the kid's book._

"I must still be dreaming."

"You're not dreaming." The voice made her jump. She turned her head so fast, she was sure to get whiplash.

_Okay, this _has _to be a dream. _She thought as Jefferson emerged from the far corner of the room.

"Well, what other explanation is there?"

Jefferson smiled brightly. "Magic."

With that answer, she couldn't help but roll her eyes. She is not really sure why his response surprised her. Dream Jefferson was _always_ trying to convince her of the existence of magic. _Why should this dream be any different?_

"Jefferson… I-"

"Do you honestly not remember what happened not five minutes ago?"

Confusion was written all over her face.

_What is he talking ab-_

Suddenly, the memories started flooding into her head. Memories of waking up to find Jefferson sleeping in her chair; memories of the purple aura that emanated from the spinning hat that now sat on his head… the hat she had made.

It felt like her eyes might pop out of her head. Jefferson cackled at the look of pure astonishment painted on her face.

"That's right, Dorothy! You're not in Kansas anymore!"


End file.
